Easter Mania
by IluvSky
Summary: It is just a normal Easter or will everthing go wrong? Will Sky ever wake up? Or will Z never have told Sky everything?
1. Chapter 1

Easter Mania

Chapter 1 – Fluffy Bunnies

It was coming up to Easter and B-Squad had not had one night off so far, but the day before Easter shadow ranger and omega ranger had agreed to sort out and monsters that would pop up in New Tech City. Which gave B-Squad a whole night off. They all went to the common room. Because it they had been so busy they had never noticed that the common room was highly decorated with fluffy bunnies and giant Easter eggs.

"I hate them they are too…fluffy" said Sky with a weird look on his face.

"They are cute" said Syd who loved fluffy things and picked up one of the rabbits and gave it a big hug.

"Well just keep them away from me" said sky moving along the sofa away from the fluffy bunny in the corner of the room.

Without noticing Z had picked up one of the fluffy bunnies and was creeping up behind Sky.

"Sky look out!" shouted Bridge. He had noticed the overlarge bunny creeping up behind Sky.

With a loud scream Sky ran out of the room.

"Bridge why do you have to spoil it?" said Z looking rather sulkish.

"Sorry I though the rabbit had had its mind controlled and was going to…"

"Never mind" said Jack getting tired of Bridges long explanations to things during the week. "Lets just enjoy our night off"

"Yeah" said Syd " I think I will go give myself a home spa treatment, so don't come to bed early Z, ok"

"Yeah Ok" Replied Z

"Catch ya later" said Syd

"Night Syd" The rest echoed

"Hey, I have an idea" said Z "Why don't we go and buy some Easter eggs for each other, keep it a surprise for Syd and Sky?"

"That's a great idea Z, nice one, I will go and buy 5 eggs in all our ranger colours" said Jack exuberant about the idea. "I will go now"

**Jack Leaves**

" I hope I get a green one" said Bridge


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Surprise 

"Ok, I got a red one, a blue one, a green one, a yellow one and a pink one. I think a good idea would be if we each gave one to another person. I will give Syd's her and who will give Sky his?" said Jack feeling pleased with himself looking at Z and Bridge.

"Oh, I will" said Z thinking it would be a perfect time to tell Sky her feelings.

"Bridge you can put our three by that bunny in the corner" said Z thinking how they would get theirs.

"Ok" said Bridge walking over to the overlarge bunny in the corner and placing the brightly coloured eggs in front of it.

"Jack, is it ok if I give Sky his now as we might not get a chance tomorrow!" said Z her feelings could not wait.

"Sure but don't you or him tell Syd about her surprise" said Jack not wanting to spoil the surprise

Z was walking to Sky's room thinking of all the things she needed to tell him. The time when they were picked to go on a team together, they made a great team, they won and at the end he came up to her and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. The burning sensation was too much and by the time she had finished recollecting she found herself standing outside Sky's room.

"_Ok" _Thought Z _"Time to go"_

**Knock Knock**

"Come in" came the feint voice of Sky

Z entered

"Oh its you Z" he said

"Yes erm…I have come to give u this" smiled Z

She handed him the shiny blue Easter egg.

"Thanks" replied Sky "So is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"Well, there was one thing that I would like to say, erm… can I sit down?" said Z, getting nervous

"Erm.. yeah, is that what you wanted to ask?" said Sky confused

"No, I wanted to tell you that you mean a lot to me and if we lost you in battle, there would be a lot of unsaid things on my part" said Z pausing "there is no easy way to put it but…"

Sky walked over to her and sat down on the bed, put his arm around her and said

"Its ok, I know what you mean, I might need some time to think about it though" smiled Sky understanding fully now.

"Ok, well if you need me I will be in the common room, Syd is busy pampering herself I don't want to intrude" smiled Z.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Unsaid Things 

Z sat down in the common room and thought about what had just happened. How could it have? Did he feel the same way?

Back in Sky's room he was thinking about what had just happened too. _"Does she really like me?" _His thoughts swirling out of control in his head. He knew the only way to find out if she really did and if he liked her too. He stood up, walked out of his room, strutted along all the darkened corridors and saw a bright light coming from the common room. He ran to the doorway, inside was Bridge playing with two miniature bunnies compared to the big ones, and Z and Jack playing cards. He just walked in Z tried to say "hey sky" but before she could finish it Sky pulled her face to his and gave her a kiss. It took minutes before they broke apart to see Jack and Bridge staring at them.

"Wow" said Jack and Bridge started crying

"You ok Sky?" asked Z

"Never been better" replied Sky and held her tight as if it was the end of the world.

Z felt the burning sensation inside being put out with a bucked of ice cold water.

The red lights then started flashing Kats voice could then be heard

"Shadow and Omega need your help"

Syd came running in…

"Ready rangers" Jack shouted

"Ready" The rest shouted

"SPD Emergency"

"SPD SWAT Mode" they all shouted

"The SWAT Flyers are on their way" said Kat through their morphers.

"What's the pan Jack?" asked Syd running out of the command centre

"Not sure Syd, just as long as we work as a team" replied Jack

"Come on then" Shouted Sky

They then Jumped up into the SWAT flyers and formed the SWAT megazord, they fought till the end in the megazord, but it wasn't good enough the monster was too strong, they lost all energy and came flying out of the megazord. Z, Bridge, Syd and Jack came out without a scratch. But not so lucky for Sky who hit his head on the way down and lay unconscious on the floor.

"SKY" screamed Z and burst out crying

"Oh My" said Syd really concerned

"Jack do something!" shouted Z shaking Jack "He's not waking up!"

Just then a truck appeared and Kat came running out.

"What happened to Sky?" asked Kat

"He knocked his head" replied Z

"We better get him back to the intensive care unit, Bridge and Jack help pick him up and get him in the truck" said Kat

While Bridge and Jack carried Sky into the truck Syd went over to Z to comfort her.

"Its ok" whispered Syd

"No its not, its unsaid things!" cried Z with her hands on her face


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Intensive Care 

Z sat by the bed of Sky for the whole week everyday – every hour, only being dragged away by ranger duties, but she would always come back. She would sit there holding the unconscious hand of Sky. Talking to him

"They said you would have woken up by now" said Z holding his hand up to her cheek where a single tear ran, watching Sky's chest move up and down but with no life in his face.

Syd, Bridge and Jack often came to see Sky too and often found Z crying, this time when they came in she was asleep with her head on the bed.

"Don't you think we should put her to bed, she has hardly had any slepp at all , she stays here all night, she hasn't come back since it happened, she really does like him doesn't she." said Syd

"Yeah, I've never seen her so happy, but now I want to see her that happy again." replied Jack "I'll take her back to her room"

Jack went over to Z, picked her up and took her back to her room, she didn't wake up on the way there because she was so tired. Jack returned and sat down at Sky's bed and got a report from Kat.

"It's not that serious, the hit on the head knocked him unconscious, everything is normal, Sky just isn't waking up" said Kat in her normal 'everything is fine' way

Syd changed the flowers in the vase on Sky's bedside table and put a few more 'get well soon' cards on the table from cadets around SPD base who knew Sky. One card stood out it was their card to Sky, there was a picture on the front which was taken at Christmas where they all made Sky into a snow man, in the middle was the ice man Sky and Jack, Syd, Bridge and Z sat around the edge with their thumbs up! Syd sat back down everything was going well.

Suddenly the machines that Sky was hooked up to started to beep…

"What's happening?" asked Bridge

It's Sky were loosing him.

"NO!" shouted the cadets who moved away so all the doctors could get there

Syd started crying holding her hands up to her face and Jack and Bridge stood giving each other nervous and concerned looks.

"And Clear" came a voice of one of the doctors

"Bridge, go get Z she needs to be here" said Jack

"Got it" came the voice of Bridge running down the corridor

"Once More" came the voice of the doctor again

The machine then started to beep normally. Kat cam over to Syd and Jack

"it's ok now" said Kat with a smile on her face

"Thank you" said Syd wiping her tears away.

Z came running into the room and went and sat on the chair next to the bed. She picked up his hand, kissed it and said

" I will never leave you again, I promise" At that moment she started to cry again

Jack, Syd and Bridge decided to leave Z alone with Sky

The lights got turned off after all it was now 10:00 and all you could see was Z crying on the edge of Sky's bed.


End file.
